REAFIRMANDO , REGALANDO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD
by otaku-xan
Summary: bueno aqui el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este especial, este me costo un poco...es LEMON..y no solo de una pareja si no de 3 kakairu, sasunaru e yonditachi...les deseo una feliz año nuevo, me rapatan de vacaciones despues actualizacion y nuevos fics!
1. Chapter 1

Buenoa aquii les traigo un especial de navidad,k con una idea que escuche enm resident hit, espero que les valla a gustar, es SASUNARU!!!...sip—shonen, ahí y yaoi, tambien hay kakairu, y itayindi, para todos ustedes, pues espero que lo disfruten y me esforzarr4e mucho para que lo pasen bien y no se sientan por mi poca vergüenza en actualizar

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

, REAFIRMANDO , REGALANDO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD

Era 24 de diciembre , vispera para noche buena, pero que podia pedir para ese entonces, en esas epocas, pues naruto y el estaban juntos, su hermano estaba con el padre de naruto y su irresponsable maestro esta con el pobre de iruka-sensei que tenia que aguantar a aquel pervertido peliplateado, pero el no sabia que hacer pues desde la muerte de su clan, el no habia vuleto a celebrar noche buena, pues ya no crei en esas cosas, que eran simplementes estupideces de loa gente para vender y pasarlo bien, pues eso era en realidad un fecha adoptada para el consumismo de las personas, aunque desde que se habia unido al grupo 7 y se habia comenzado a relacionar con naruto, kakashi, iruka su hermano el padre de naruto incluso sai, que habia cambiado mucho desde que el habia muerto matando a su desgraciado maestro, aun recor4daba esos tiempos, pues habia sido castigado severamente por el consejo de acianos de l aldea, pero que habia sido olvidad cuando el padre de naruto habia vuelto.

Aun recordaba el rsotro del rubio del rubio cuando se entero que su padre era nada mas que el cuarto hokage de konoha,y que mas encima su madre habia sido una de las mejores nunjas y sacerdotisas de su epoca, pero por extrañas circunstancias habia muerto a temprana edad sin poder disfrutar de la infancia de naruto , la cual tampoco pudo ser disfrutaba por su padre, pues el no habia muerto tras la tecnica prohibida, siu no que habia quedado tan debil que su memoria habia bloqueado cualquier recuerdo doloroso, para que su cuerpo pudiera sanar, pasado el tiempo, este comenzo a re3fcordar su pasado , personas y en especdil la cara de un hermoso bebe rubio que le recordaba tanto a otra persona que sin saber por que sabia que no estaba en este mundo, pero lo acompañaba desde que que comenzo a soñar con el pequeño rubios, era cosa de recordar cuando el habia vuelto, era como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

FLASH BACK

El rubio se encontraba mirando la ventana con melancolia, sabia que la navidad se aproximaba, pero a pesar de que no serian las mismas que los años anteriores que la pasaba solo, pues asi lo deseaba, ya que no era capaz de impregnarse de ese aire que tenian todo, eso si que no era capz a pesar de todos loa ños que habia intentado exteriorizar una alegria inexistente, todo el años resultaba perfecta, incluso los dias de su cumpleaños, peor para navidad era distinto, pues el tomaba esa fecha como algo especial para las personas no como sasuke lo tomaba como un simple consumismo, que en los ultimos tiempos que andaban juntos habia cambiado de percepción, gracias a su buena lengua, podia decir que era muy feliz cons asuke a su lado, pero sentia extrañamente que esa naviudad le faltaba algo, su mestro tan querido que lo habia cuidado desde pequeñlo tambien tenia un compañero para esa fechas y no era mas que kakashi hatake, el hombre mas pervertido obviamente después de ero-senin, aun era difícil, de creer en la forma en que ellos le habian contado eso, o9 mejo9r dicho como se le habia salido a peliplateado un dia que estan reunidos los 4 conversando de trivialidades, cuando sin razoin o motivo aparente este lo dijo tan simplemente, como " yo ahora estoy enamorado, no se rian demi , es verdad, yo la amo profundamente, y como se que ustedes pasan por la misma situación que nosotros, me puedo tomar la confianmza de decircelos, yo estoy en estos momentos saliendo o se podria decir mas especificos, soy el novio de iruka," aun mantrenia en su mente la cara que habia puesto el delfín conmj eso, su cara estaba perfectamente roja, mientras sus ojos regían el de cualquier, en ese sentido el era muy timido, pues kamas sse habbia fijado en alguin cuidándome, en ese sentido me sentid un poco culpable de haber retrasado la vida de mi padrino, pues asi lo considero, por cuidarme, el no se merecia aplaczar la vida por un demonio, pero bueno, mejor se sacaba ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente.

Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquella felicidd que simpre iradiaban se veian opacas, y ni siquiera el se podia explicar el por que de ello, pues sentia que era feliz, pero que habia algo mas que podria hacer su vida y la vida de sasuke mucho mas feliz, pues eso era lo que senti aus corazon, pues presentia que lo que iba a suceder, era algo que cambiaria la forma de ver la vida de sasuke como su propia vida. Estabva tan ensimismado que no escucho al Uchiha menor entrar al a habitacionj, solo hasta que sintio un susurro calido que lo hizo estremecer hasta la meluda de su espalda

-sasuke no hagas eso!!!!...quieres matarme de un susto?!!-pregunto el moreno mientras se giraba para mirar esos enigamaticos ojos que lo habian cautivado desde la primera vez

-si seras sobe, entre como siempre solo que tu estabas tan embobadoi mirando la nieve que no me escuchaste, pero bueno ahora que si estas conmciente de que esto aquí, podemos hacer algo para re3compensar mi pequeño error-atrapo los labios del rubio que se predisponia a alegar, introduciendo rapidamentr su boca, a aquella pequela cavidad que lo volvia loca, peor no podia negar que habia otra que lo volvia aun mas loco, llevandolo casi a loa locura, se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasion amor, pero impregando por la ternura que solo naruto podia entregarle, el pelinregro recorria aquella cavidad que se sabia de memoria, desde meses atrás cuando habia probado aquellos vírgenes labios, desde entonces se habia vuelto adicto a ellos, el rubio estaba tan conmcentrado sintiendo el placer que sasuke le brindaba que no se habia dqdoc cuenta que este lo habia apoyado completamente sobre el sillon, solto un sonoro gemido, cuando sintio la fria mandoi de sasuke recorre3r su pecho, fue en ese momento que estuvo conciente de la situacion en que se encontraba, logrando empujar levemente a sasuje que lo miro extrañado

-ay..naruto por que de nuevo?!..-pregunto con un deje de desconformismo

-sasuke es que…en estos dias no me siento con ganas de nada, y besarte seria mentirme y mentirme,m por favor entiendeme, siento que algo va a pasar y nos va a cambiar nuestra vida, por favor sasuke entiendeme, solo por esta vez, si quieres después podemos…-se sonrojo furiosamente, mientras bajaba la miraba y sus pestañas para poder mirar al pelibegro a traves de sus pestaña, dadole un toque de total inocencia, que dejba sin aire al Uchiha menor-hacer todo lo que tu quieras…yo no me opondre..en serio, pero por favor se paciente

-…a veces me pregunto si lo haces adrede, para que yo me sienta la peor escoria del mundo, que caer rendiba bajo tus encantos, pero te digo una cosa, me encatan hacerlo,m solo por que eres tu…-termino robandolle un fugaz beso, antes de salir disparado al baño con un pequeño problema entre sus piernas

-sasuke…yo se que …bueno no lo hemos hecho nunca y que quieres, pero siento que hasta que no pase lo que yo estoy esperando, no podre ser completamente tuyo…pero espero que eso que tanto espero sucedea protno pues yo quiero darte eso como…regalo de navidad-sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente revoloteadas, por los pensamientos poco inocentes que rondaban por aquella cabecita rubia que hacia suspirar a mas personas que al moreno, pero este ya habia reclamado al rubio como suyo delante de toda la villa, y que alguien osara recriminarle, aun lo recordaba, ese altanerismo aun de recien habe4r regresado como un traidor, y exigiendo que nadie mirara alk rubio de ninguna forma, era algo tan..para que decirlo, mejor dejaba sus pensamientos ahí, decidio salir pues sasuke se encontraba arriba haciendo que cosa ( inner: ¬¬ nosotros sabemos que esta haciendoi y todo gracias a nuestro inocente rubio… ¬ ), por lo cual se abrigo pues afuera hacian un frio tremendo, ya que se encontraban en pleno invierno, y preferis no pescar un resfriado que obviamente contraeria el pelinegro, se coloco uno de los abrigo de sasuke, pues el suyo no tenia idea donde estaba, se veia realment4 adolable, ya que a sus 15 años habia crecido un tamaño considerable, pero que no habia sido suficiente, como para alcanzar al engreido de su novio, salio sin siquiera despedirse de sasuke, pues no pensaba demorar mucho, lo unico que queria era dar un respiro, desntro de tanto agobio que sentia su corazon.

Afuera el clima era realmente cruel, y despiacado, cubrio su rostro hasta solo dejar sus azules ojos a la vista, no era necesario dejar nada mas, pues si no se enfermaria, camino directo al centro de la villa, donde el aire navideño ya se respiraba, pues en todas las tiendas y casas se encontraban llenas de adornos, arboles, guirnarlas luces, y regalos, sentia tanta nostalgia de la infacia que nunca tuvo, era al tan irrizorio sentia nostalgia de algo que nunca habia vivido, peor que podia hacer, su corazon era asi, siguió caminado sintiendo la mirada de muchas personas, sin muy buenas intenciones, por lo cual apresuro, sin darse cuenta habia llegado a acantilado donde se encontraban los rostros de lo hokages, anhelaba tanto algun dia ser parte de ellos, pero le faltaba tanto para eso, que sonrio con frustración, ya que, quizas para los demas eran tan solo años, peor el no sabia cuantos años le quedaban o incluso dias felices con sasuke, pues era el ultimo contenedor que quedaba con vida, ya que Gaara casi habia muerto en ello, pero la ventaja es que la ultima vez que se habia enfrentado con akitsuki, habia logrado matar s mas de la mitad de sus integrantes, dejando solo a los dos mas poderosos que huyeron con pura casualidad, tan solo de habia extrañado de no ver a Itachi con ellos, mejor aun, hacia meses que no lo veia rondeando a sasuke o simplemente buscandolo, no se le habia ocurrido preguntarle a esos bastardos sobre el paradero del Uchiha, pues huviera sido demasiado extraño.

Sintio un chakra cerca suyo, pero no se preocupo pues era el de sasuke, tan solo siguió caminando hasta que el lo alcanzo abrazandolo de la cintura, se veia bastante cansado a pessar de todo, pues realizaba lkas misiones mas peligrosas de la villa, sin recibir algun pago a cambio, tan solo debia estar ahí para realizarla, sin importar si estaba cansad, o herido, sabia que tsunade-bachan habia intentado cambiar aquel pesado castigo, pero no habia logrado nada, sabia que si sasuke seguia asi el no lo soportaria, su cuerpo colapsaria en algun momento, y eso era lo que mas lo aterraba, tambien ese era el motivo que ambos habian comenzado a vivir juntos, el tambien se dedicaba a misiones de alto rango, pero tambien se habia convertido en un buen amo de casas aprendiendo y haciendo cosqs que nunca antes habia hecho, tan solo para que sasuke descansara, las esporadicas veces que pasaba en casa, pues ese tambien era otro de lo smotivos que se sentia melancolico, era verdad que habia logrado su mayoe sueño, estaqr con sasuke, pero a que precio, el no se quejaba tan solo sufria en silencio por sasuke, pero no podia hacer absulatamente nada, lo menospreciaban incluso nmas, pero no podian hacer nada, pues el tenia grandes poderes y a kyuubi en sus interiores, ese era el unico motivo por el cual no era expuesto a los mismos abusos que el Uchiha.

Al recordar aquello se acurruco mas en el pecho del moreno para ocultar aquellas lagrikmas traviesas que habian salido de sus ojos, no queria que sasuke se preocupara, pero no podia dejar de llorar se sentia tan frustrado ante la suerte que le habia tocado, sasuke no lo presiono para que le dijera que le pasara, tan solo lo acurruco en sus brazos protegiendoilo de sus miedo y de sus propios miedos, era tan difícil la vida que llevaban que llegaba a ser injusta, la mirada odio de todos en contra de ellos, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, no habia nada para cambiar, si no tan solo luchar por el rubio, para que ambos tuvieran mejores dias que los que para ese entocnes estaban viviendo, pues ya no queria ver esa trdsiteza en esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-naruto….

Tan solo al susurrar el nombre del rubio sintieron dos chakras dentro del bosque sacaron de ente sus ropas sus armas, pues jamas salian sin ellas a menos que quisieran morir, era extraño, pues aquellos chakras a pesar de ser muy fuertes, no tenian intenciones de maldad, si no todo lo contrario era bastante extraño, por lo cual sigilosamente se acercaron, para evitar cualquer ataque sopresa, mientras mas se acecaban los sonidos se hacian mas evidentes, a cierta distancia comenzaron a escuchar voces

-te digo que no, no es lo mejor

-pero cachorro, debo hacerlo debo volver a la villa, no es mi culpa que halla perdido la memoria por tanto tiempo…al menos asi pude conocerte cachorrito

.que no me digas cachorrito-se escuchaba la voz mas joven, avergonzada-simpre me dices lo mismo, acaso tengo cara para que me lo digas, ademas te encontre pues corrian ciertos rumors de un hombre bastante fuerte que rondaba la zona, yo por mi curiosidad tan solo fui a investigar y cual fue mi sopresa!!!

-encontraste a este atractivo, varonil, sensual, sexy y fuerte rubio…-dijo con voz sensual

-puedes dejar esas coisas para después..eso tan solo paso hace un mes ¡!!! Demasiado rapido para mi gustoa, ademas yo no sabia con lo que me topaba…ni siquiera has evejecido!!!!...tienes15 años mas que yo!!!!

-no te pongas asi, ademas asi te puedo sifrutar tanto como quiera de ti

-.no soy ningun objeto!!!!—alzo la voz bastante enojado

-ya lo se, pero me encata verte cuendo te enojas te vez, mucho mas atractivo…tampoco se por que me veo como me veia hace 15 sños, peor me alegro pues dudo que hubieras querido enamorarte de un viejo o si?

-yo no pense enamorarme de ti, no estaba en mis planes

-tampoco estab en tus ploanes cambiar ese carácter tan frio por uno mas accequible, como abandonar la organización a la cual pertenecias desde tus tiernos 14 años…me hubiera encantado ver como era tu cuerp a esa edad, hubiera babeado de lo linjdo

-deja de decir todaas esas estupideces, yo tan soloo digo, que no estan preparados para esto, en primer lugar el no esta preparado, para que en primer lugar tu estes vivo, pues simpre ha soñado ser como tu y en segundo seas su padre, y en tercero que el me acepte, aunque la ultima vez me dijo que no iba a pelear por cosas del pasado…

-lo ves en el fondo te perdono,pero si es cosa de verte, te vez tan adorable, ahí sonrojadito…

-Callate!!!!...eres un maldito pervertido sin remedio….a veces me pregunto que vi en ti que me cautivo

-el conjunto entero, el pack, es simplemente irressitible

-por algun momento de tu vida podras dejar de ser tan engreido??

-..pero no te pongas asi….

-no te me acerques con esos ojos, se lo que quieres, y no estoy dispuesto, yo te dije las condiciones, para que yo..bueno…yo me entregara a ti, a si que aguantate…

-por eso yo digo que deberiamos ir ahora ¡!!!

Ambos chicos podian sentir cierto forcejeo

-que no kyosuke!!!!-gimio sin darse cuenta

-me encanta como suena mi nombre en tu voz…-

-Ya basta…oye haya alguien cerca…es mejor que seamos precabidos…pueden ser guarduas de la villa, acaso no lo has pensado eres un cabezota ¡!!!!

-ya ok, entendi…vamos y veamos quien es, si no es alguien de importancia lo nockeamos y listo y de ahí vemos donde viven esos dos..ok

-Esta bien…pr que siempre acepto lo k me dices

-por queme amas

-engreído…-se pudo escuchar que el chico bufaba,

Comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de pasos, por lo cual decidieron esconderse para no ser descubiertos, no podian verlos, eran demasiado rapidos para ellos, debian ser grandes nijas para poder lograr hacer eso, se sentian nerviosos, pues quizas podian ser miembros de alguna organización que intentaba algo contra la villa,y sus posibilidades eran muy pocas, pues a pesar de ser de los shinobis mas poderosos teniendo un rango tan bajoi, no eran personas a las cuales tomarian en cuenta.

Naruto se encontraba escondido sobre los arboles mientras sasuke se escondia en los matorrales, demasiado desprotegido para el gusto de naruto, el cual sentia miedo por el pelinegro, pues podia escuhcar que los pasos se acecaban peligrosamente a sasuke, que tan soloo se mantenia ahí, pues si se movia podia ser peligroso para el incluso para el rubio, de aun momento s otro todo ruido ceso incluso los chakra desaparecieron, estaban a merced del enemigo.

--naruto!!!!!...-y todo ruido ceso, el pelinegro habia sido paresado por el enemigo, el miedo se infundio rapidamente por el cuerpo de naruto,sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, no queria perder al pelinegro, recien habin comenzado a ser felices, no queria, no podia dejarlo asi, sin importsarle nada, bajo de donde estaba comenzando a llamar al Uchiha

-sasuke!!!!-su voz se escuchaba temblorosa-sasuke por favor donde estas!!!...dime algo!!!...no te quiero perder…-su susurro era lastimero, callo arodillado al piso, mientras cubria sus ojos con sus manos, no podia estar pasandole eso no, su llanto era lastimero y triste. Este ceso cuando sintio unos brazos conocidos abrazarlos, sus llanto se hizo mas intenso, pues sabia que esos brazos eran de sasuke, se sentia también que no podia dejar de llorar mientras se aferraba al chico de piel nivea.

-naruto, tranquilo…solo te estaba llamando no te queria asustar, lo siento…-le susurraba al oido del moreno para que este se trsnquilizara, cosa que logro pues los espasmos del moreno a cada minuto eran menos intensos-naru, sabes hay algo que quiero que veas, es importante para nosotros, pues va a afectar nuestra vida, creo que es lo que me estaban diciendo de hace dias, es chistoso no?..naruto levanta el rostro, mira…-el rubio levanto lentamente su rostro ante la petición de su novio, pero no miro a su alrededor solo levanto el rostro para ver al moreno, que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro,pero no esa de superioridad que le mostraba a todo elk mundo si no , una verdadera, que hizo que sus miedos se disiparan.-naruto, descuida no pasara nada…bueno quizas algo, pero nada malo…tann solo algo que tu merecias saber, vamos , tan solo gira atrás tuyo esta lo que estabas esperando…

El rubio un poco extrañado ante las palabras tan confiadas de sasuke, decidio obedecerlo y girar, algo en su corazon le decia que sasuke tenia razon, su corazon latia fuertemente, se giro competsamente, quedando frente a personas que no penso ver en esas circunstancia y principalmente una que jamas peso ver en persona.

-i-itachi?...-sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al ver a la persona que abrazaba la cintura del pelinegro, el no podia estar ahí, era irreal-yondaime?!

-…te dije que iba a reaccionar asi…-le decia itachi al rubio mayor mientras se separaba de este, mirandolo reprobatoriamente

-pero yo queria verlo, queria ver cuanto habia crecido, acaso no iba a cambiar en 15 años, por favor cachorrito

-que no em digas cachorrito!!!-grito itachi todo ruborizandfo desconserytando a los dos menores que se encontraban bastante desconsertsdos

-sasuke que significa esto!!

-bueno ellos me tomaron de sorpresa por eso grite, pues Itachi y el rubio que esta a su lado, quieren volover a la villa, pues quieren recuperar las familias que dejaron años atrás, pero mas que eso no me dijeron estoy tan perplejo como tu..

-bueno tendremos que decirles todo desde el comienzo..-exclamo derrotado Itachi, el cual vestia una capa de color gris, que resaltaba sus rojos ojos, no se podia ver la ropa que se encontraba bajo este

-charrorito es muy aburrido, mejor se los digo yo mas rapido-exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna que se parecia mucho a loas que hacia naruto

-que, acaso no vas a entender nunca?!!!

-no…ya se como te vas a callar..-detrás de iatchi aparecio un bushin del rubio que lo agarro posesivamente de la cintura mientras unian sus labios, sasuke y naruto no daban credito a lo que veian, ese era acaso el teminble itachi que eincluso gemia en un beso…-bueno como les iba diciendo, yo soy el cuarto hokage de konoha, kyosuke …uzumaki, padre de naruto

-QUE!!!!-exclamaron sasuje y naruto a ka vez, eso era demasiado irrisorio, o estaban soñando o era un juego de su imaginación

-si como escuchan, cuando yo encerre a kyuubi dentro de naruto pues tu madre me ayudo a hacerlo, ella era una gran sacerdotisa, pero me habia opuesto efusivamente, hasta que ella me dijo que tenia una maldición en su cuerpo que la mataria pocas horas después de haber dado a luz, jamas pudieron descubrir que tipo de maldición y ella jamas me quizo decir quien fue el que habia realizado aquel mortal jutus, pero como iba diciendo, la vida que cobro no fue la mia si no la de ella, pero yo gaste una gran cantidaqd de chakra, por lo cual perdi la memoria, ella antes de morir, me saco de la villa, no se por que motivo, esa fue la razon por la cual tu naruto creciste sin padres, pasaron los años y yo empeze a tener sueños sueños de un bebe rubio, de grandes ojos azules y desde ese momento comenze a recobrar la memoria como mis tecnia, aunque sabia hacerlas, pero no sabia porque, hace algunos meses aparecio en la villa un chico, Itachi que estaba buscandome por la fama que habia ganado en la zona, yo tan solo lo vi la primera vez y quede pendido de el, es que es tan hermoso-mientras se podnia a babear-…disculpen, en lo que iba, es que me enamore de el, primero por su aspecto y después cuando enpezamos a mantener cierto contacto, el comenzo a interesarse en mi, dejando de lado el motivo por el cual habia venido, al tiempo después abandono akatsuki por mi, pues no queria vivir mas de la forma en que habia vivido por tanto tiempo, ademas queria recuperarte a ti sasuke, ya que, la idea de que alguien te queria como recipiente le choqueaba y lo sigue haciendo, asi pasado el tiempo acepto que me amaba, cosa que me costo mucho, luego le dije que era el padre de naruto y me dijo, mejor dicho me arrastro hasta aca, para que yo te conociera, y cambiara la situación tan horrible en que vivian los dos, pero esta osrcuro no veo nada…auch!!! Itachi eso duele!!!-grito el rubio con un gesto de dolor mientras se sobaba sus partes intimimas, mirando con una cara al enojado y sonrojado itachi que se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno, que antes de hacer algo lo agarro del cuerllo de su chaqueta, mirandolo con un oido que lo hizo temblar

-eres un jodido, lo vuelves a ver y te juro que si lo vuelves a hacer no volveras a tener un orgasmo en toda tu vida me entiendes?!!!-lo amenazaba mientras sus ojos llameban

-claro cachorrito, no lo volvere a hacer…pero tan solo sueltame que asustas a los niños

-no somos niños!!!! Grito sasuke solo, que extrañado miro al rubio que se encontraba cabisbajo sin decir palabras alguna.-naruto estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

-yo..yo…YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ!!!!-grito naruto emocionado, mientras lagrimas de alegris salian de sus ojos, ese grito detubo el intento asesino de itachi de eliminar al rubio, para mirar la expresión de pura alegria que irradiaba naruto, eso tan solo le hizo olvidar su enojo y sonreir, no era algo que acostumbrara hacer, pero a veces se tomaba ese tipo de relajos

-entonces no estas enojado conmigo, por haber desaparecido por 15 años?

-como podria estar enojado si no fue tu culpa, ademas tu quisiste conocerme, tu a pesar de no conocerme me querias…como podria odiarte, seria imposible-se acerco timidamente al rubio mayor y lo abrazo, sentia la misma seguridad qu sentia con sasuke, se sentia tan bien…

-como son las vueltas de la vida sasuke…nos volvemos a ver gracias a naruto…no voy a pedirte perdon no esta en mi hacerlo, pero espero que algun dia tu corazon se sienta en paz estando conmigo, tan solo espero eso…-su mirada por un momento mostro tristeza, que en pocos segunhdos desaparecio

-no tienes que esperar nada, yo ya lo hice la ultima vez que nos vimos, me di cuenta que me hacia daño y gracias a naruto pudo darme cuenta que no era el unico que sufria en esto, solo espero que aun seaq tiempo de recuperar lo que habiamos perdido-loo decia mientras ambos hermanos se abrazaban

-ayy!!! Que lindo!!!-grito el rubio mayor con estrellitas en los ojos

-baka!!!!-una roca se fue a estreyar en la cabeza del rubio que callo nockeado al piso

-…-sasuke y naruto tan solo premian por sus vidas en esos momentos

-lo siento

FIN FLASH BACK

Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, desde ese momento la felicidad habia inundado su vida, pues el rubio habia vuelto a ser el chico alegre e hiperactivo que era, gracias al padre de naruto ya no eran mirados mal, tambien estuvo presente en ese momento en que yondaime aparecio junto a itachi en medio de la villa, justo en una convocación que habia hecho el consejo de ancianos…

FLASH BACK


	2. Chapter 2

Flach back

Ese dia el consejo de ancianos, habia convocado a traves de la quinta a la aldea, pues necesitaban informar sobres unas nuevas reglas que habian aprobado estas, afectaban directamente a naruto, ya que tenian relacion con el contenedor de kyuubi, todos los ninjas habian sido llamados, incluso lo de menor rango, pues todos estaban involucrados en ello.

Itachi y kyosuke, habian permanecido todos esos dias, en la casa de los Uchiha, pues estimaban que no era momento para intervenir, pero ese dia, itachi presentia que algo no estaba bien cosa, que le comento a su rubio novio

-kyosuke…algo extraño sucede, tengo un mal presentimiento…-susurro preocupado, al rubio que lo mantenia abrazado

-estas seguro cachorro?-pregunto serio, como pocas veces

-si, lo estoy, …pues es muy extraño, que hallan llamado a todos los ninjas de la villa, incluyendo a los de mas bajo rango, lo que quieren es hacer algo grande, donde todos tengan la facultad para hacer lo mismo, y no me gusta…creo que es contra de naruto y sasuke…

-…ahora que lo dices…mientras hemos estado aquí, he sentido muchos chakras hostiles contra sasuke y naruto, y no me gusta en lo mas minimo…creo que lo mejor es que hagamos algo…no voy a permitir que les hagan daño, ya basta con el que nosotros mismos los hemos afectado, te parece si vamos a intervenir esa estupida ceremonia?-pregunto el rubio divertido

-siempre tienes ideas tan locas, pero me gusta, quiero ver la expresión que ponen,, cuando interrumpamos su estupida llamada, ya lo veran a nuestra familia nadie la toca

-nadie toca a la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki…

Al decir estas palabras ambos desaparecieron de la casa donde se encontraban escondidos, en direccion al centro de la cuidad donde se habia concentrado toda la población de la villa

En el centro de la villa

-ciudadanos de la villa oculta de konoha, nos hemos reunido, pues el consejo de ancianos a tomado nuevas desiciones respecto a las reglas que se cumpliran dentro de nuestra villa…-las palabras dichas por Tsunade estaba llenas de rencor, ella estaba en contra de aquellas reglas, pero ella era nueva para poder contra aquel consejo de ancianos que llevaba años…era primeriza, para luchar contra ellos, tan solo miraba con pena a naruto que se encontraba al lado del pelinegro, atrás de todas las personas-…estan reglas se relacionan, con la fidelidad de los nijas con la villa, objetivamente a los traidores que se han revelado contra esta, el consejo de ancianos a tomado las siguientes resoluciones- no era capaz de mirar al rubio, se sentia desfallecer por lo que iba a decir

Naruto al escuchar las primeras palabras de la mujer se habia sentido intranquilo y ahora lo comprendia, estas reglas los afectaban a ellos, las habian hecho especialmente para ellos, dos, sentia miedo, como nunca antes lo habia sentido, que iban a hacer si toda la villa estaba contra ellos, y esto era apoyado por las leyes de la misma, era una batalla que estaban perdiendo. El pelinegro no habia cambiado la expresión de su rostro, no les iba a dar el gusto de ver su preocupación, pues concretamente no era por el si no por el rubio, el era fuerte emocionalmente para soportar muchas cosas, gracias al tiempo que estuvo con orochimaru, pero dudaba que naruto tuviera esa capacidad, sabia que si esto seguía, destruiría al rubio, tan solo apretó con mas fuerza la mano del moreno, para que este sintiera su apoyo.

-…numero uno: los ninjas que traicion a la villa deliberadamente, por sed de poder contra la villa revelando los secretos de esta poniendola en peligro seran ejecutados tan pronto sean encontrados, numero dos: todo ninjas que nos halla traicionado, tendra que pagar una multa monetaria que se impondra dependiendo del grado de sus actos, numero tres: el traidor, no tendra derecho a descansos, trabajara cada vez que se le asigne, sin importar el grado de dificultad de la mision, el tendra la obligación de que esta se cumpla satisfactoriamente, este le permitira poder entrar nuevamente a la villa, estas misiones no recibiran remuneración alguna, numero cuatro: los habitantes de la villa no podrán ayudar al traidor de ninguna forma posible, si no seran reconocidos como traidores…estas son las nuevas reglas que se han impuesto respecto a la situación que deben cumplir los traidores…pero esto no es todo, como todos saben unos de nuestros ninjas, posee en su interior a el demonio de nueve colas, tambien el consejo de ancianos a impuesto ciertas reglas que seran emitidas…son reglas que no se podran inquebrantar por ningun motivo, quien la haga recibira la pena capital…en primer lugar, el contenedor no podra vivir con los habitantes de la villa, pues se le considera un peligro en potencia para el bienestar propio de esta, en segundo lugar, no podra realizar misiones pues hay grandes posibilidades que el kyuubi tome posesión de su cuerpo, en alguna batalla poniendo en riego la vida del equipo al cual pertenesca, en tercero, el contenedor, se vera en la obligación de que en su cuerpo se realice un jutsu, que anulara su fuerza de ninjas, disminuyendo las probabilidades de peligro, en cuarto y ultimo lugar, el contenedor sera encerrado en una habitación bajo tierra, donde se le mantendra controlado, con sellos impidiendo que este pueda salir de aquella habitación…se les recomienda a los habitantes de la villa, que si desde hoy ven al contenedor rompiendo alguna de estas reglas estan en sus facultades para atacarlo, incluso matarlo, estas son las resoluciones que ha tomado el consejo…-no podia mantener la vista se sentia peor que escoria, no habia podido defender a la persona que mas queria en aquella villa, dejandola a la merced de aquellas personas sin escrupulos.

El pelinegro se encontraba en estado de shock, no podia creer las palabras que la quinta habia emitida, como podia ser eso posible, acaso ella no habia podido contra el consejo…aquellas medidas eran inhumanas, no podian hacer eso con el rubio que habia hecho tanto por aquella villa, que tanto amaba, su ira crecio desmesuradamente, el no permitiría, que le hicieran eso a su rubio, primero muerto, estaba pensando en como ingeniárselas para sacar de ahí el rubio, cuando sintio como la mano del rubio se soltaba de la suya , le estraño, y lo miro, pero lo que vio no le gusto, el rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa triste, y forzada, algo le decia en sus ojos que los que iba a hacer no iba a ser bueno, lo presentia pues los ojos del rubio habian perdido todo su brillo, mientras se inundaban de lagrimas, antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa lo abrazo, pero este se resistia, a pesar de los años el pelinegro seguia siendo mas fuerte que el rubio, por lo cual este dejo de moverse, para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho, sasuke tan solo lo reconfortaba con sus brazos mientras miraba con odio puro a la villa, podia ver que sus amigos los miraba con caras de angustia, se los agradecia mentalmente, peor no queria que otras personas se involucraran.

-sasuke dejame…si no tendras..,mas problemas…-le pedia el rubio, escondido entre los brazos del pelinegro

-no me interesa, tu eres mas importante que la aceptación de esta estupida villa, yo no permitire, que destruyas tu vida por ellos, ahora has recuperado a tu padre, y yo a mi hermano, ese es otro motivo por el cual debemos luchar…tu padre no permitira esto.., no permitra esta injusticia…

-Y TIENES RAZON SASUKE!!!-se escuchó una voz de la nada

Los habitantes de la villa miraban en todas direcciones, pues el interlocutor de esa voz no aparecia, mas encima no sabien de que hablaba, todos miraban con recelo en todas direcciones, hasta que al lado de los muchachos aparecieron dos encapuchados, sus chakras eran mayores que aquellos muchachos, y eso significa grandes problemas, pues ya de por si esos chicos con ese nivel de chakra eran peligrosos , rápidamente fueron rodeados por miembros del ambu.

-cachorro, aun no pierdo mi toque…-exclamaba divertido el mas alto de los encapuchados

-si seras…aun recuerdo cuando era miembro del ambu…no son muy fuertes…ya no son como antes…-afirmaba inocentemente el otro encapuchado haciendo enfadar a los ambu por burlarse de sus habilidades

-que tiempo aquellos…me gustaban las mascaras que usabamos, eran enigmáticas...eso!!!...ya se que te parece que cuando estemos solos ocupes una de esas mascaras, mientras estas vestido de ambu..?..-preguntó emocionado olvidándose de donde se encontraba, con un tono lujurioso

-recuerda donde estamos!!!!-grito avergonzado el menor de los encapuchados

-si me dices que si, los derroto a todos y no hago que te despeines, te parece?-pregunto como si de un niño se tratase

-…podria ser…-era divertido, y asi podria comprobar la fuerza que tenia

.-NO NOS SUBESTIMEN!!!!-grito al parecer el lider

- cállate, no vengas a callar a mi novio…-antes que pudiera hacer algo, se encontraba volando varios metros mas alla, sin saber por que, antes de caer, logro estabilizarse cayendo en sus pies- estas vivo?!...joder yo te quería matar, por tal atrevimiento!!!-exclamó enfadado el encapuchado que al parecer lo haba atacado

- líder que paso?!!..-pregunto el resto de los miembros del ambu mientras protegian a su lider que se reponia, del golpe

-…este tipo es peligroso…

-mejor hacelo a tu manera y diles de una vez, me da flojera pelear con ellos, y…me pondre ese traje si lo haces como te dije…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un débil susurro, el encapuchado de menor tamaño

-todo por verte así!!!!...acompáñame a la torre…

Ambos desaparecieron apareciendo en la torre al lado de la quinta que se encontraba estupefacta ante los extraños encapuchados

-valla…si que el tiempo pasa…cuando tiempo a pasado tsunade…a si…15 años…pero te mantienes igual de hermosa- el rubio sintió una mirada sobre el, sabia de quien era –pero tu eres mas hermoso cachorro..

-…acaso nos conocemos?!-pregunto a la defensiva

-claro, en realidad los de mas edad me conocen, pues a los mas jóvenes solo lo deben hacer por la cabeza que tallaron de mi en el acantilado, pero te puedo decir una cosa, yo no soy tan feo!!!

-al grano!!!-grito el otro exasperado

-ya, pero si es verdad!!!..bueno como me dice mi cachorro al grano-sin preámbulos se bajo la capucha secundado por Itachi

-tu?!!!!...no puedes estar vivo…y el no puede estar aquí!!!-grito la mujer escandalizada

-acaso no me vez- ¬¬ exclamo un poco mosqueado

-tu moriste el dia que encerraste a kyuubi en naruto!!!

-eso es lo que hizo creer mi mujer!!!...yo estoy vivo, no morí, tan solo perdí la memoria

-si eso fuera verdad, por que no envejeciste, han pasado 15 años!!!!

-..Bueno, eso no se…pero no es lo importante, yo volvi a la villa, pues queria recuperar la familia que perdi, y no voy a permitir que el consejo de ancianos destruya a mi hijo y a su novio, primero tendrán que matarme

-yo lo podría hacer…-esclamo itachi, con una extraña sonrisa

-cachorro no vengas con tu extraño humor…, donde esta es el consejo de pacotilla!!!!-su expresión era de total enfado

La quinta mando a shizune, que fuera por el consejo, pues esto estaba fuera de sus parámetros, ese tipo no podía estar vivo, mas encima con itachi un profugo de rango S, eso no podía estar pasando.

Naruto y sasuke se encontraban expectantes desde su puesto, ya que el micrófono de la quinta aun seguía prendido, por lo cual todo se había escuchado, no sabían como iba a terminar todo aquello, solo esperaban que kyosuke pudiera solucionarlo. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando llego el consejo de ancianos conformado por 4 ancianos, los mas viejo y supuestamente sabios de la villa.

-ustedes…aun están vivos?!!!-grito el rubio tan solo al verlos

-que sucede aquí?!-pregunto la mujer mas vieja

-si nos llamaron para una broma, no es nada agradable-hablo el hombre al parecer mas joven de todos ellos

-broma?!...ustedes si que son ingenuos…-exclamo itachi mientras se acercaba al rubio

- y tu?!...donde están los guardias?!-exclamo horrorizado, la mujer mas joven

-pues nockeados por ahí, somos precavidos…-siseo itachi mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio

-ustedes…-su cuerpo temblaba por la ira que sentía-…como pueden ser tan inhumanos?!!!-grito encolerizado

-tu no puedes estar en vivo en primer lugar, y en segundo no puedes refutar nuestras decisiones!!!-grito la mujer mas joven de los ancianos

-si estoy vivo, gracias a mi mujer, ella sacrifico su vida, para que yo pudiera estar al lado de naruto, que es mi hijo, y en segundo, si puedo refutar cada decisión, que toma el consejo, pues una vez nombrado hokage sigues siéndolo hasta que renuncias o mueras, la primera esta desechada y la segunda la estan comprobando no estoy muerto, y como los conozco no creo que hallan cambiado las normas que rigen a konoha, por ende puedo suponer abiertamente, que hicieron creer a tsunade que podian abusar de ella como quisieran verdad…-cada palabra estaba dicha con pura frialdad-…como puedo usar mi cargo, los destituiré a los 4, son una muy mala influencia para konoha, serán desterrados de la villa, sus familias no recibirán el mismo castigo, me importa un bledo que sean unos ancianos, ustedes no pensaron en mi hijo, que solo era un bebe que no se podia defender, cuando empezaron con su martirio, así que por que tendría que hacerlo yo a personas como ustedes?!-su rostro se había desencajado completamente

-tu no puedes!!!-grito la mujer mas vieja que había palidecido, cada palabra que decia era la pura verdad

-quieren pruebas verdad?...pues bien…traere el pergamino prohibido…-se solto delicadamente de itachi, y menos de 5 segundos aparecio con el dichoso pergamino-…deberian tenerlo mejor resguardado, ya se por que naruto lo puso sacar fácilmente a sus 12 años…ahora si se iran verdad

-nosotros…

-ambu!!!!!!-fue la rubia que los llamo

-diga tsunade-sama-exclamo el lider de los ambu a los pocos segundos, los anciano estaban contento de que la mujer estuviera de su lado

-saque a estos viejos de esta villa, son considerados traidores, y las ultimas leyes que ellos impusieron son eliminadas!!!!-grito la mujer fuerte para que toda la villa las escuchara, alegrando a sasuke y a naruto

- no pueden!!!!

-llévenselos!!!!-grito la mujer, sus ordenes fueron obedecidas y los ambu se llevaron a aquellos ancianos con sus enfermos deseos de poder -..creo que si puedo decir que eres el cuarto hokage de konoha, kyosuke uzumaki…-dijo la mujer mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-pues si, queria ser una cosa mas, pues no queria sacarte de tu cargo como hokage, tan solo quiero que no tomes a sasuke como traidor, ni a itachi, quiero que no los traten mal, ni a naruto, quiero que ellos sean felices, pues si me entero de que han recibido algun trato, olvidare que alguna vez ame esta villa…solo quiero que me hagas ese favor

-…lo hare, pero estara bajo tu responsabilidad Itachi, su prontuario no es muy alentador, por eso lo digo, yo no tengo problemas…como escucharon habitantes de konoha, esas son la nuevas leyes!!!!!!...

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento las empezaron a ir bien, incluso parecia que jamas habia traicionado a la villa, pero er mejor no pensar en el pasado, debia preparar las cosas para esa noche, habian organizado una pequeña fiesta, solo para las personas mas cercanas que eran iruka y kakashi sensei, pues ellos jamas le habian dado la espalda, y obviamente su hermano con su novio, tan solo deseaba que el rubio lo pasara, bien, se preguntaba que sucederia, pues kyosuke, habia insistido de que itachi, iruka y naruto salieran a dar una pequeña vuelta, cosa que ellos hiceran a regañadientes, ya de eso habian sido horas y no volvian.

-que pretendes?-le pregunto sasuke al rubio mientras este picaba unas frutas

-pues algo muy sencillo…tu sabes que la navidad aquí solo es algo comercial verdad?

-si…

-pero se le a tomado un significado diferente, mejor dicho nosotros…-exclamo kakashi con su ojito feliz, mientras metia al horno la carne (_ inner: Oo kakashi cocinando es el fin del mundo!!!) _

_-_si, como lo dice ka-chan, nosotros le hemos dado sentido, tu sabes cual es verdad?

-no-respondio mientras lo miraba detenidamente

-por eso este chico es tan rancio con la navidad-exclamo divetido el rubio, mientras veia como sasuke se enfadaba- no te enfades es lo que dice naru-chan, pero bueno la cosa es que en navidad, tu intercambias regalos con tu pareja, la persona a la cual tu amas!!!-afirmó como si la cosa fuera obvia

-ya, eso le da sentido, pero no al hecho de que estemos nosotros 3 aquí y que tu hallas mandado a itachi, naruto e iruka por ahí, hasta la noche

-a veces eres demasiado inocente sasu-chan!!!-exclamo divertido kakashi

-no me digas asi!!!!!-grito un poco avergonzado

-no te has fijado que los que nos quedamos aquí somos, los seme de la relacion?-afirmo el rubio como si fuera lo mas evidente

-..-sasuke al comprobarlo se sonrojo levemente

-y los que se fueron son los uke…

-cual es el motivo en concreto?!-pregunto lo mas serio que pudo

-he comprobado que los 3 son vírgenes, y que mejor regalo para navidad que desvirginarlos?-exclamo kakashi con cara de pervertido

-…-sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de su maestro, pero solo el ver, la cara del rubio mayor se sonrojo, pues la cara que ponía se semejaba mucho a la de kakashi, pero su parecido con naruto lo hacia pensar cosas…no muy santas que digamos, con su pequeño e inocente rubio

-mira que nos salio pervertido sasuke, ka-chan y yo que pensaba que era mas santo…-afirmo el rubio divertido

-…-el sonrojo de sasuke se acrecentó

-bueno, como ya todos estamos en conocimiento de lo que vamos a hacer esta noche, que les parece que lo organizemos, pues esta carne por lo menos le falta una hora de cocción….prefiero aprovechar el tiempo…

-si, es una muy buena idea, como la casa es grande, cada uno se ira a una pieza lejana, para así no escuchar como decirlo…gemidos ajenos…es lo mejor asi, podemos pasar una velada mas tranquila…kyosuke, que vas a a hacer tu?...-preguntó picadamente kakashi.

-pues…-se sonrojo levemente, sasuke lo mirada detenidamente, pues eso tenia que ver con su hermano-…mi cachorro se va a vestir de ambu, y se va a poner la mascara también…-se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza-…y pues lo otro..no se

-si seras….

-y tu dimelo entonces si eres tan preparado!!!!!-exclamo con un puchero el rubio

-pues…como iru-chan es tan lindo, le pedi que se pusiera uno de esos trajes de colegiala, que salen en el libro de jiraiya-sama….-el pelipleateado no dijo mas pues comenzo a fantasear e su mente, se le podia ver claramente, por el sonrojo y la mirada pervertida que tenia

-lo pervertido leaumenta con la edad…pero bueno sasuke que le vas a hacer a mi pequeño, inocente y tierno hijo?-pregunto picadamente el rubio

-no se

-quizas te lleves una sorpresa…ka-chan!!!! La carne!!!

-la carne!!!!!!!-grito horrorizado el peliplateado que desapareció en la cocina

-es todo un caso…-suspiro sin querer la cosa sasuke, mientras seguia al rubio a la cocina

En algun lado de la villa

-ita-kun, estas seguro que hago bien llevando esto?-pregunto inocentemente el rubio con un tierno sonrojo

-si, pues los otros dos pervertido estaban preparados y nos habian pedido ciertas cosas para nuestra primera vez, yo creo que como sasuke no tiene aun, solo aun, sus mentes pervertidas, no penso en esto como regalo de navidad, pero como esta con ellos en estos momentos es lo mas seguro que ya le allan dicho, asi que si tu le das una sopresa, no pasara nada

-pero…es muy corto y se…

-naru-chan, eson son los gustos que tienen estos 3, kakashi me pidio que me vistiera de colegiala, y que de preferencia la falda fuera lo mas corta posible…asi que, estamos en las mismas, ademas sasuke valorara lo que estas hacendo por el, utilizando este vestido…

-pero este vestido de sirvienta es…es…

-es muy bonito para ti, azul con encajes blancos, liga blanca con detalles azules, de mangas cortas, guantes blancos, y de hombros descubiertos, con adorno de sirvienta en la cabeza, y su indispensable zapato negro de charol y blancas medias hasta la rodilla, si, te veras, realmente apetecible para los ojos de sasuke, te puedo decir que sasuke es tan pervertido como ellos, solo hay que dejar pasar el tiempo, y ya lo veras…

-eso me temo…

-mejor nos vamos, pues ya es tarde y esta fresco, nos podemos resfriar y como son menores que yo estan bajo mi cuidado

-si papa!!!-gritaron ironicamente itachi y naruto

-no se burlen!!!...-grito sonrojado iruka

En la mansión Uchiha

-ustedes creen que estaran por volver?-pregunto el pelinegro, a sus mayores

-tienen que volver!!!!-gritaron los 2 adultos con miradas sicópatas

-…"estos dos me dan mas miedo de lo que me daba esa cara de serpiente…"

Los 3 habian estado organizando los ultimos preparativos para la cena que iban a tener, esperando la ansiada navidad, para poder asi obtener sus mas anhelados obsequios..(inner: ¬¬ ustedes saben que es…), cada minuto era una tortura, pues tan solo querian cenar luego y cada uno hacer lo que tenia que hacer y punto, mientras algunos de los presentes pensaban cosas no muy santas, llegaron las 3 personas faltantes, que fueron recibidas calurosamente por su respectivo novio

-iru-chan, porque me tenias en esta agonia, acaso no sabes que eres como la droga para mi?!-dramatizaba el peliplateado mientras sobaba su mejilla con la mejilla del sonrojado iruka

-cachoroooooo!!!!!...que he hecho para que me abandones por tantas horas…-lloraba comicamente mientras abrazaba a itachi melosamente, posicionando unas de sus manos en el prieto trasero de itachi

-oye!!!...saca eso de ahí…que lo quites!!!!-alegaba sonrojado y enojado el pelinegro

-sasu-chan!!!!...queria verte…-susurro naruto contrael pecho de sasuke

-…no me digas asi…yo tambien queria verte…-le decia mientras besaba aquella cabecita rubia, tenia cierta dignidad y no iba a caer igual que los otros dos, en algo tan bajo.

-bueno que esperamos a cenar!!!!-grito kakashi y kyosuke muy animados para el gusto de sus novios

-"este trama algo"-pensaron a la vez itachi e iruka, mientras seguian derrotadamente a sus novios

La cena paso sin percances, fue una cena donde disfrutaron la calidez de una familia, que compartia en una fecha especial, era algo nuevo para todos, pues nunca habian tenido tal grado de confianza con otras personas, era una cena amena, y familiar, todo lo que ellos habian soñado en algun momento de sus vidas, y como todo se acaba la cena termino, afuera la nieve seguia callendo adornando las calles con su blanco manto, adentro el frio no se sentia gracias al calor familiar que reinaba, fue en ese momento que kyosuke, kakashi y sasuke se miraron, cosa que notaron los otros 3 provocandoles imperceptibles escalofrios

-creo que todos hemos pasado un grata cena con las personas que mas queremos, pero creo que es momento de entregar los regalos mas personales, como son los de las parejas, no les parece?!-pregunto pervertidamente kakashi, antes que los demas pudieran asentir, ya estaba a medio camino, arrastrando al pobre de iruka que se encontraba sonrojado con la indirecta que habia mandado su novio, desaparecieron de la vista de los otros 4 y a los pocos segundos se escucho un portazo, eso significaba que ya habia entrado en marcha el plan que tenian en mente.

Kyosuke y sasuke, no se quedaron a tras, pues en pocos segundos ya se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas en las habitaciones que ellos ya habian previsto, para esa pequeña noche de amor.

( bueno aquí voy a contar lo que sucede por pareja hasta el final, primero una y luego la otra hasta que termine con las 3)

Kakashi-iruka

Tras haber entrado a la habitación kakashi habia dado un portazo, pues habia apoyado el cuerpo del moreno contra la puerta abierta, atrapo aquellos labios que lo volvian loco, la noche que tanto habia esperado al fin se cumpliria, de tan solo pensarlo se estaba exitando si no se controlaba un poco terminaria incluso antes de desnudar al moreno. El beso era demandante, la lengua de cada uno luchaba contra la del otro, convinando sus salivas, luchaban por la supremacía, pero sus pulmones los obligaron a separarse para tomar aire, ambos se encontrabas con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración entrecortada, ese fue el momento que el moreno aprovecho para alejarse un poco del peliplateado.

-ka-chan…necesito que me des un poco de tiempo…para ponerme lo que me pediste…-tan solo al decirlo se sonrojo, por la vergüenza, sus ojos, eran tan inocentes, pensaba el pervertido de kakashi, que con suerte afirmo con la cabeza sin darse cuenta que iruka se escabullia al baño que tenia la pieza _( inner: ¬¬ yo quiero una pieza asi!!! ) _, mientras que el peliplateado seguia con sus extrañas cavilaciones. (_inner: no entraremos en detalles, pues aun queda arto por narrar, no queremos atrofiarnos antes de terminar…verdad?!)_

Dentro del baño

-que vergüenza…y yo hago esto por este…jamas pense que haria esto y menos con el…-susurraba mientras comenzaba a quitarse su uniforme de ninja, de una bolsa _( inner: ¬¬ que aparecio por ahí)_ saco el conjunto que habia comprado para le pervertido de su novio, este consistia en una pequeña falda verde, con vuelo, que le llegaba con suerte debajo de sus muy bien formados gluteos, debajo de este se habia colocado unos boxer del mismo tono, que no se apreciaban por la falda, en la parte de arriba llevaba una de esas blusas manga corta estilo marinerito de color azul, con rojo, con un liston de color blanco, se coloco unos soquer-para que me voy a poner zapatos…con lo que me van a durar…-tan solo de pensarlo y verse en el espejo su vergüenza aumento tanto que su cara estaba totalmente roja, su contextura era ya de por si delgada, pero con esa ropas parecia una persona frágil, cosa que no era, muy a su pesar, se dirigio a la puerta la cual abrio despacio, pues queria saber que esta haciendo el loco de kakashi desde que lo habia dejado solo y para su sopresa seguia en la misma posición en la cual quedo, se preguntaba que estaria pensando, pero por la cara que tenia preferia no saberlo por su sanidad, resignado salio a paso lento del baño, sin hacerse notar demasiado, le daba vergüenza, pero el queria, le demostraria a ese profesor impuntual que podia llegar a hacer este profesor tan tierno

-hatake…kakashi…-susurro sensualmente a una distancia prudente, poniendo uno de su dedos en su boca y poniendo una mirada de los mas tierna e inocente, haciendo un pequeño movimiento de piernas, esto saco del trance al otro hombre, que al verlo casi le da la hemorragia nasal del siglo, sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos ante la vision de los dioses que tenia, nada se podia comparar a ver SU iruka vestido SOLO para El, eso era alucinante-

-iru…-chan…-su voz sonaba áspera y grave, no lo pudo evitar, pues tan solo verlo su exitacion crecio a niveles insospechados

-kakashi-sempai…que me vas a enseñar?-le pregunto mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza que en su interior sentia, pero que no iba a exteriorizar, bueno quizás por el momento

-todo lo que quieras…-se acerco predadoramente al sonrojado Iruka, que fue empujado contra la pared, pegando sus cuerpos completamente haciendo gemir al inexperto moreno, el peliplateado deslizo sus pervertidas manos por el bien formado trasero del moreno, haciéndole aumentar su sonrojo.

Se besaron por varios minutos pegados sin pensar en nada mas que en el otro, pero para kakashi el jueguito se estaba poniendo aburrido, asi que levanto a peso al moreno que se asusto, y lo llevo a la blanca cama que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, el moreno iba bien afirmado, pues el peliplateado lo habia tomado desprevenido cuando lo habia cargado. Kakashi, estaba listo para la accion, y le demostraria a su novio, cuanto lo amaba en aquella noche de entrega.

Lo recosto delicadamente en la cama, pues sabia que el moreno estaba asustado, no sabia nada de nada, por lo cual cualquier cosa que hiciera podia tener un mal recibimiento de parte del moreno, se coloco encima de este, podía apreciar el brillo especial que irradiaban los verdes ojos de iruka, no muchos se habian dado cuenta de eso, pues le moreno tenia el color de sus ojos tan oscuro que parecía que no fueran de un color tan exquisito. Paso sus dedos por los sonrojados labios del moreno que lo miraba expectante, este le iba a replicar algo cuando el peliplateado atrapo nuevamente sus labios, era un beso hambriento, mientras se besaban el peliplateado habia comenzado a explorar el cuerpo del moreno, una de sus mano se encontraba sobre una de las mejillas del moreno, la otra había comenzado por los muslos del moreno, que se estremecía ante cada caricia del otro.

Se separan tras algunos minutos, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos verdes con los del peliplateado _( inner: tiene dos ojos de diferente color…que quieren!!)_ cada iris temblaba por el otro, el peliplateado le indico al moreno que se sacara la blusa que llevaba puesta, este no alcanzo a pasarla por su cabeza cuando el peliplateado lo apreso contra la cama, no podia ver pues la blusa se lo impedia

-kakashi, no seas asi!!!-se sentia vulnerable en aquella posición

-…ya lo veras

-ahhhhh!!!!-no pudo evitar gemir pues el peliplateado atrapo uno de su erectos pezones, chupándolo como si de un dulce se tratase, ambos pezones fueron tratados de la misma forma, cansado de aquello, pero no de los gemidos del moreno, comenzo a depositar besos desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho, dejando un camino húmedo que se detuvo en el ombligo del moreno que se retorcía ante el placer que sentia con aquel hombre que tanto amaba, este tan solo queria disfrutar al ser mas perfecto que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, ahí con los ojos semiabiertos perturbados por el placer sonrojado y con la boca levemente abierto de la cual salian armoniosos gemidos, ni en sus sueños mas húmedos habia logrado eso, atrapo ansiosamente la boca del moreno que gimio en su boca ante la sorpresa, este se aferro al cuello del peliplateado, para profundizar el beso que se acabo en pocos segundos, pues sus cuerpos por la agitación necesitaban oxigeno, aprovechando la separacion el moreno termino de sacarse la blusa que fue a parar en algún lugar de la habitación, se miraron intensamente, hasta que el moreno hablo

-tienes demasiada ropa, ninja tramposo!!!

-eso es facil de solucionar…-susurro seductoramente, mientras se sacaba rápidamente su chaqueta y traje de ninja quedando tan solo con su ropa interior, un bóxer gris que delataba su inminente ereccion, que hizo sonrojar y tragar duro al moreno

-…"eso me va a doler…estoy seguro…"-penso temeroso ante la gran ereccion que escondia la ropa interior del peliplateado que lo miraba divertido ante las reacciones que podia leer en sus ojos

-lo disfrutaras…iru-chan…-pego ambos cuerpos ya sudorosos, haciendolos estremecer, intencionalmente froto su intimidad con la del moreno que gimio quedamente. El peliplateado ya no podia esperar mas por lo cual bajo delicada, pero rapidamente los boxer que escondía todo lo que el quería poseer _( inner: Oo este tipo me da miedo!!!) , _el moreno se sonrojo furiosamente, tapandose con la pequeña falda que aun le quedaba, desviando su mirada avergonzada

-iru-chan, no te avergüences…todo cuerpo me encanta, todo en ti adoro y amo

-yo…

-no temas, tan solo confia en mi

El peliplateado espero hasta que el moreno aparto sus manos, aun temeroso, sabia que este era inexperto en todo sentido, por eso tan solo queria que este disfrutara, llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad del moreno que abrio sus ojos de la sopresa, sin dejar de gemir, el peliplateado comenzo con un ritmo lento y tortuoso, las mejillas del moreno estaban totalmente rojas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, pues el placer que estaba sintiendo era mas de lo que esperaba, pero era demasiado tortuoso

-ka….kashi…un poco mas…onegai…-no era de los que rogaban, pero no era capaz de soportarlo

-todo…lo quieras…

El peliplateado aumento el ritmo que llevaba sobre la intimidad del moreno, la habiatacion se lleno de los gemidos del moreno, el cual solo se retocia, ante el placer enloquecedor que sentia, el peliplateado sentia los espamos del moreno signo inequivoco de la proximidad del orgasmo y no se equivoco a los pocos segundos el moreno se vino en la mano del peliplateado, que lamia con goze la esencia del moreno que se avergonzó por eso

-kakashi no hagas eso!!!!

-dije que todo lo que viene de ti me gusta…ahora tan solo relajate iru-chan y disfruta…

El ninja copia llevo la mano que habia recibido la esencia del moreno a la virgen entrada de este que al sentir la intromisión de algo en ella, se tenso por el dolor

-duele…

-relajate…

Iruka obedecio la petición de su novio e hizo todo lo posible para relajarse, asi el peliplateado pudo introducir dos dedos de golpes, que provocaron que lagrimas se deslizaran por la morenas mejillas de iruka, que intentaba, no reclamar, sabia que kakashi, hacia todo lo posible para que no le doliera, pero dolia y mucho. Kakashi comenzo a dilatar la entrada del moreno, mientras repartia besos por su rostro y con la otra mano lo masturbaba para que olvidara el dolor que sentia, cosa que consiguió pues a los minutos el moreno comenzo a mover sus caderas demandando mas contacto, eso era señal de que iruka estaba listo para que lo penetrara, saco de su interior los dedos que habia utilizado para preparlo recibiendo un gemido de protesta, que lo hizo reir

-de que te ries?!-pregunto enojado el moreno, aunque poco se le creia por el sonrojo que tenia en el rostro

-.de nada…

-ahhhh!!!-sin darse cuenta kakashi habia entrado en su interior, lo habia distraido de la penetración, tan solo le incomodaba, escocia…pero era agradable

-tan solo relajate…y acostúmbrate….-le susurro al oido, mientras lo abrazaba, esperando que a este le dejara de doler, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues el moreno comenzo a mover inconcientemente las caderas por mas contacto, al parecer el dolor habia desaparecido, siendo remplazado por el placer.

Kakashi comenzo sus embestidas de forma lenta, pues no pretendia lastimarlo, aunque necesitaba ir mas rapido pues aquella presion sobre su intimidad era asfixiante y necesitaba liberar aquel placer que estaba sintiendo, que le turbaba la vista

-mas rapido…mas rapido kakashi!!!!-gimio iruka mientras se aferraba a la cintura del peliplateado con sus piernas y lo abrazaba por el cuello, permitiendo un mayor grado de penetración, este no espero que el moreno se lo pidiera de nuevo pues el tambien lo necesitaba. Las embestidas aumentaron en velocidad, su cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo, la habitación se lleno de gemidos de ambos, kakis, tras pocas embestidas habia encontrado aquel punto sensible dentro del moreno, cada embestida era certera, pues llevaba al moreno al limite de su cordura, la habitación estaba inundada de melodías de amor, como era la primera vez del moreno, su cuerpo pronto llego al orgasmo, libernado su esencia entre ambos, esto provoco que presiona la intimidad del peliplateado , llegando al orgasmo dentro del moreno, cayendo sobre este, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, por lo cual permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que estas se calmaron, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron el peliplateado salio del interior del moreno, atrayendolo, pues iruka se encontraba somnoliento, el sueño se apoderaba rapidamente del moreno, del cual no se borraba la sonrisa que tenia, este se apoyo sobre el pecho del ninja copia

-te amo kakashi…feliz…navidad….-y quedo dormido con esa sonrisa que habia provocado el peliplateado

-yo tambien te amo iruka y feliz navidad…le beso la cicatriz de su nariz, los cubrió, pues no queria enfermar y ambos quedaron dormidos después de haber entregado su regalo de navidad

Kyosuke- itachi…horas antes

El rubio miraba detenidamente al pelinegro que le sostenia la mirada, no iba a dejar que ese hombre lo intimidara con su mirada nadie lo habia logrado, pero el no estaba muy preparado, para aquella mirada pervertida y lujuriosa, que lo desvestía simplemente con la mirada, no pudo contra aquella mirada, pues se habia sonrojado, prefirió desviar la mirada, ese tipo lo hacia sentir debil y odiaba sentirse así

-no sabia que mi cachorro era tan timido…-susurro seductoramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el

-no te me acerques…-el podia ser muchas cosas, pero el en ese sentido era inexperto y sabia que el rubio utilizaria eso a su favor, no le gustaba que alguien mas manejara la situación

-te vas a poner el traje de ambu verdad, me lo prometiste

-…-itachi solo lo miro por algunos momento antes de unir sus manos y hacer el henge para cambiarse la ropa, ante los ojos del rubio a aparecio el pelinegro vestido tal cual, si fuera un ambu, las calzas negras ajustadas que llegaban hasta el cuello, los guantes negros, el protector blancos del pecho el tatuaje caracteristico en el brazo , y la mascara que la tenia ladeada sobre la cabeza, su mirada penetrante y calculadora miraba cada reaccion del rubio para poder anticiparla, pero no tenia previsto que el rubio realizara una serie de signos que desactivara su sharingan

-que hiciste!!!!-pregunto enojado, mientras se alejaba un poco del rubio que a cada paso se le acercaba demasiado.

-tan solo desactive tu sharingan, pues asi eres mas dócil, ya que no puedes predecir mis actos, nada mas simple que eso…

-eres un…-sin darse cuanta habia quedado contra la muralla y el rubio muy cerca de el

-tan solo soy precavido…cachorro…

El rubio estaba sobre su cuerpo, tenia sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, delimitando cualquier movimiento posible, estaba totalmente a su merced, sentia la mirada del rubio sobre el, pero sabia que si miraba caeria completamente y no, el no queria caer en el juego de el, sabia que lo queria, pero hasta ese punto, no estaba seguro, el no habia amado mucho a su familia tan solo a su hermano menor, pero, a el si lo amaba, pero tenia miedo de que no fuera mutuo, tenia miedo de que para el solo fuera algo pasajero y que todo lo que habia dado por el tan solo alla sido un juego, sin querer cerro fuertemente sus ojos, tan solo queria desaparecer de ahí, esa no era su forma de ser, pero era algo que superaba todas sus defensas, alzo sus brazos sobre su pecho como queriendo protegerse de el, sintio como los fuertes brazos del rubio los apresaban en un abrazo, pero se tenso inconciententemetne, las emciones que sentia en su interior, eran demasiadas para el.

-cachorro que te sucede?-le pregunto preocupado el rubio

-…-no respondio, que le podia responder, se sentia tan impotente, no era algo normal en el, quizas sus emociones estaban confusas, pues sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se deslizaron por su palido rostro, no podia controlarlas, tan solo salian sin control alguno, se sentia tan estupido llorando por una causa, que quizas en otros tiempos la hubiera encontrado estupida, pero ahora no, era demasiado doloroso tener esa duda en su mente

-por favor itachi dime lo que te sucede, me estas asustando-le afirmo mientras con una de sus manos levantaba delicadamente la barbilla del otro, ahí pudo ver el temor en aquellos ojos negros que lo habian cautivado, no estaba seguro el porque, no creia que fuera, por lo de su primera vez, era algo mas serio.

-yo…no quiero…ser un juego para ti…-le susurro mientras se soltaba de su agarre y agachaba su cabeza, el jamas habia estado con alguien y si queria dar ese paso, queria estar seguro sobre los sentimientos del rubio, queria estar seguro, si loque estaba haciendo era para bien o no.

-un juego?-exclamo soprendido, acaso ese era el temor que itachi reflejaba en sus ojos negros, el no era ni seria nunca un juego-jamas seras un juego para mi, eres la persona que mas amo en mi vida, con la cual quiero compartir lo que me queda de vida, tu eres como el aire para mi, si tu no estas que sera de mi, nada, simplemente no podria vivir, me entiendes, jamas podrias ser un juego para mi por ese motivo

-…yo…-su miedo habia sido injustificado

-no te preocupes, puedo entender el miedo que sientes y no es algo tonto, como lo puedas pensar y no está mal que lo hallas pensado, pues nuestra relacion ha sido un poco rapida, pero ha sido completamente sincera, yo te amo completamente y podria dar mi vida por ti sin pensarlo 2 veces…

-gracias-sonrio como pocas veces lo hacia

-de ahora en adelante te hare sonreir mas seguido te ves mucho mas hermoso…-ese comentario hizo sonrojar al pelinegro, olvidandose de sus temores

-…yo tambien te…amo…-sus mejillas estaba rojas y muy calientes, jamas se habia puesto asi por alguien, sus ojos tenian un brillo especial, un brillo que habia desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás y que por fin habia vuelto, los fantasmas del pasado desaparecian y habia vuelto ese itachi de tan solo 14 años, antes del crimen que habia cometido, ese niño que soñaba con ser fuerte y disfrutaba a su hermano que mostraba ser frio y calculador, pero en el fondo era bastante sensible y bueno

El rubio tan solo sonrio, eso era lo que realmente queria lograr, pues sabia muy bien que Itachi no era asi, interiormente sabia que algo escondia, pues siempre habia una cierta tristeza en sus ojos rojos, que se habian reflejado tambien en sus ojos negros, pero ahi ya no estaban, era algo que le encantaba, ahora estaba seguro que itachi podria ser completamente feliz, tan solo esperaba que esta noche se le entregara como el queria hacerlo, pero al parecer tan solo quedaria en las ganas, que equivocado estaba.

-kyosuke…cual es mi regalo de navidad, sabes lo estoy esperando…y me gustaria recibirlo hoy como es debido, o es que no tienes mi regalo de navidad?-pregunto inocentemente recargandose contra la muralla, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su pecho seductoramente

-…-el rubio trago duro, su masculinidad reacciono exageradamente ante aquella vision y su ereccion crecio dolorosamente, cuando el pelinegro se solto su largo cabello negro, cayendo agraciadamente sobre sus hombros, era una imagen demasiado cautivante, demasiado excitante como para dejarla pasar, y su autocontrol estaba llegando al limite

-al parecer voy a tener que yo mismo darme el regalo…- deslizo lentamente su mano a su masculinidad, ahí comenzo a moverla lentamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejando deslizar leves gemidos por sus labios, su mano subia y bajaba en un ritmo lento y tortuoso, con su otra mano, con habilidad se saco el protector blanco, posteriormente deslizo la parte negra del uniforme dejando al descubierto del alucinado rubio su blanco pecho que subia y bajaba rapidamente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas completamente de rojo, mientras sus gemidos aumentaban en intensidad, de sorpresa, su rostro quedo contra la pared, mientras su culo, quedo empinado contra la intimidad del rubio que lo tenia atrapado contra la pared, este tenia la respiración entrecortada, tenia su cuerpo cargado contra el uchiha, mientras que sus manos lo sostenian de la cintura y una de sus piernas se encontraba entre las suyas rozando su ya erguida ereccion

-acaso…quieres seguir a la ruda , eh itachi?-le pregunto con la voz ronca, mientras pegaba mas sus cuerpos

-si asi me das MI regalo..-lo necesitaba, pero queria que lo hiciera suyo, queria sentirse uno con el, el rubio estaba totalmente exitado, quizas se habia excedido, pero se habia sentido tan bien-ahhhh…-gimio levemente, pues el rubio habia lamido el lóbulo de la oreja, se sentia tan bien, lo necesitaba

-como quieras…

El rubio le deslizo el resto de ropa dejando tan solo los boxer negros que solo ocultaban la evidente ereccion del pelinegro, el rubio estaba ansioso, al menos el traje le habia permitido un facil acceso, eso no lo iba a desaprovechar, rapidamente pero sin dejar de hacer presion contra el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor se saco su ropa, rapidamente haciendo honor a sobrenombre, quedo completamente desnudo, su ereccion chocaba directamente con la entrada del pelinegro que gemia quedamente ante las descarga de placer que senti su cuerpo, el rubio habia colocado su mano sobre la ereccion del pelinegro mientras le deslizaba el boxer, ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, itachi contra la pared con el rubio pegado sobre el, era cosa de que solo lo penetrara, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-hazlo ya…-le pidio itachi, el jamas suplicaba, pero lo necesitaba dentro de el, era algo que no era capaz de dominar

-te dolera…-susurro un poco preocupado

-solo hazlo…mañana tenemos libre…-le susurro mientras se le pegaba mas, aprisionando la ereccion del rubio con sus prietos gluteos

-esta bien…solo relajate

Kyosuke abrio sus manos los gluteos del mireno dejando a su completa merced aquela virgen entrada, su ereccion palpitaba dolorosamente, decidio que lo haria de una sola vez, ya que asi a itachi le doleria solo una vez, de forma precisa lo penetro llegando incluso a tocar la parte que hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos a itachi y hacerlo gemir ruidosamente, no de dolor si no de placer, el rubio sintio como algo tibio corria, lo habia lastimado, todo por lo bruto que era, se iba retirar, cuando el uchiha le tomo de las manos para que no se alejara.

-no se te ocurra…termina lo que ibas a empezar…-le susurro roncamente, olvidandose de las heridas que le habia provocado, el pelinegro se movia bajo suyo, a pesar de que se le habian entumido las piernas, habia sido un poco brusco, pero se habia sentido muy bien, el rubio comenzo a envestirlo lentamente, pero solo fue por algunos minutos, pues rapidamente comenzo a envestirlo con fuerza, lo penetraba con fuerza y de forma certera en ese punto que lo hacia olvidar cualquier cosa, tan solo lo queria sentir, lo queria sentir mas duro, apreto un poco los gluteos aprisionando el miembro del rubio, que comenzo a gemir tan fuerte como el pelinegro, era una danza delirante, un compas unico que solo ellos podian realizar unidos, sus cuerpos llenos de sudor, itachi no pudo resistir mucho mas, pues su cuerpo comenzo a experimentar los espasmo del orgasmo, viniendose en la mano del rubio que en ningun momento habia dejado su intimidad, este solo consiguió embestirlo unas cuantas veces mas, pues las paredes internas de itachi habian aprisionado dolorosamente su sexo, provocandole el orgasmo, viniéndose en el interior del pelinegro, a este le fallaron las piernas, pero no callo al piso, pues el rubio lo atrapo, salio de su interior y lo cargo a peso, en sus brazos, sus respiraciones se iban normalizando lentamente, mientras e encaminaba a la cama, itachi se acurruco en su pecho, este escuchaba el ritmo del corazon del rubio, sus ojos le pesaban, no queria quedarse dormido, pero no lo podia evitar, antes de caer dormido, le susurro al moreno

-te amo kyosuke…

-yo tambien te amo y feliz navidad cachorro..

-…-itachi no respondio pues se habia quedado dormido

-eres tan hermoso, jamas dejare que alguien te lastime…

Lo dejos delicadamente en la cama, antes de que pudiera tomar las sabanas, el pelinegro ya lo tenia apresado posesivamente por la cintura, cosa que hizo reir al rubio antes de quedarse dormido

Sasuke-naruto algunos minutos antes

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el rubio se habia alejado un poco de sasuke, pues queria hacer lo que le habia aconsejado itachi, por lo cual debia permanecer fuerte, al menos hasta que lo lograra

-sucede algo?-pregunto un poco preocupado de que el rubio no estuviera listo para ello

-necesito ir al baño…solo eso…vengo enseguida-se dirigio al baño, rapidamente ante la sorpresa del pelinegro que ante de poder reaccionar el rubio ya habia cerrado la puerta, tan solo se sento derrotado en la cama, a esperarlo

En el baño naruto se saco rapidamente su chándal naranjo junto a sus pantalones incluyendo su polera negra, tan solo quedo con sus boxer blancos, pero para que se los iba poner, penso si ni le iban a durar puesto, se lo quito quedando completamente desnudo,era obvio que sasuke lo iba a llevar a su habitación, por lo cual habia guardado la bolsa ahí, saco de esta el vestido que sde coloco rapidamente, se puso la liga, los brazaletes estilo sirvienta, el gorrito, los soquer y los zapatos, se miro en el espejo y se sonrojo, si el no supiera que no era una chica, diria que es una, dicidido, pero aun timido salio del baño, cuidadosamente, para que sasuke no lo notara por el momento, se acerco hasta un distancia prudente, y lo llamo, como le habia dicho itachi

-sasuke-sama…desea algo?-pregunto suavemente, mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponia a la altura de su pecho, sin evitarlo se sonrojo, sasuke extrañado se giro para ver al rubio, pero cual fue su sopresa, ver al rubio con esa ropa, en esa posición, con esa mirada, ese sonrojo…esa liga en su muslo…era la aparicion de un dio, si tenia que morir, podia morir en paz, naruto un poco extrañado lo volvio a llamar, pero se acerco felinamente, trepandose sobre el pelinegro, que flipeaba, el rubio puso una de sus manos obre el pecho del moreno y volvio a repetir su pregunta-sasuke-sama…le sucede algo?-pregunto inocentemente, mientras llevaba un dedo a boca seductoramente

-na..da-su voz ronca, la garganta se le habia secado, le costaba tragar, le costaba respirar, su entrepierna habia reaccionado ante la imagen tan inocente, tierna, seductora y endemoniadamente sexy, el no era de fierro, era un humano, era un hombre.

-sasuke-sama…puedo hacer algo por usted?-le susurro suavemente, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo del maoyor, este se pudo percatar que el rubio no llevaba ropa interior, estaba totalmente a su merced

-tocate…provocame…-

-…como usted diga sasuke-sama

-tienes que decir mi nombre…

-…-el rubio deslizo una de sus morenas manos hasta su entrepierna que quedaba escondida por la falda, se sento justo sobre las caderas del uchiha menor, mientras se apoyaba un poco hacia atrás, su ritmo era lento y un poco torpe, pero esto no evitaba que el rubio gimiera quedamente, su manos subia y bajaba, mientras suspiraba el nombre de sasuke –sasuke…sama…

Sasuke estaba desesperado ver al rubio hacer eso, era demasiado castigo, un poco temeroso acerco su mano a la entrepierna de naruto, colocando su mano sobre la de naruto que gimio mas fuerte al sentirlo

-sasuke-sama….-su respiración era entrecortada, sus mejillas estaba rojas, sus ojos los mantenia cerrados , sus labios semiabiertos, dejaban escapar sus suaves y excitantes gemidos

-saca tu mano..-.estaba sonrojado por la exitacion que tenia bajo los pantalones, era demasiado, ver a naruto asi, tan…caliente. El rubio obedecido al moreno sacando su mano de su intimidad-levantate un poco la falda –le susurro roncamente, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la ereccion del rubio que ante el toque se estremeció, sus sonrojo aumento, mientras se subia un poco la falda, dejando su exitacion a la vista de sasuke, este se encontraba maravillado ante la vision que tenia, aumento el roce en la entrepierna del rubio, aumentando los gemidos de este, que se habia apoyado en su pecho como apoyo a todo el placer que sentia, su ereccion palpitaba demasiado, debia sacarla de ahí

-sasuke-sama…dejeme sacarle los…pantalones, necesita las atenciones de una fiel sirvienta…-le susurro con la vista turbada por el placer, mientras le lamía una de las mejillas, dejandola llena de saliva, se deslizo gatunamente, acercandose ´peligrosamente, hacia los pantalones del pelinegro, la exitacion y el placer, le habian hecho olvidar su vergüenza, le deslizo lentamente los pantalones blancos dejando a la vista la notoria exitacion que se escondia bajos aquellos boxer azules, el rubio se relamio sus labios, iba a deslizarle los boxer, cuando una mano se poso en su cuello, obligandolo a subir, siendo sus labios presionados por los labios de sasuke el cual se encontraba hambriento, queria degustar aquellos labios, carnosos, se debatian en una lucha sin cuartel, sus lenguas se unian en una danza frenetica, se separaron quedando unidos por un hilo de saliba, sus labios sonrojados por sus acciones.

-seras mio, mi querida sirvienta

-si, sasuke-sama…

-acuestate, pero dame la espalda y levanta tus caderas

-si…sasuke-sama…-el rubio obedecio las palabras del mayor, pues a pesar de todo, sabia que este no lo dañaria

-levanta tus caderas…-el rubio le obedecio, pues este coloco una almohadas-date la vuelta y dame la cara- se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara al pelinegro que lo miraba lujuriosamente

-tan solo se tu mismo…

-si, sasuke…

-tan solo relajate

El pelinegro comenzó a besar, al rubio mientras lo penetraba lentamente, este aumento la fuerza de su abrazo para poder mitigar un poco el dolor que sentia ante la intromisión del ojinegro, dentro de si, sus musculos se tensaban haciendo mas difícil penetrarlo.

-sasuke, duele…-lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

-shhh…tranquilo solo relajate…-comenzo a masturbarlo para que el dolor se mitigara, mientras seguia penetrandolo, quedando completamente en su interior, el rubio dejo salir un debil jadeo, sabia que le dolia, pues algo extraño en su interior se estaba introduciendo, espero que el rubio se acostumbrara lo menos que haria seria dañarlo

-sasuke, puedes seguir…-gimio el rubio en el oido del ojinegro, aun le dolia, pero ya no tanto, sentia un cosquilleo que se extendia en aquella parte, sasuke un poco reticente, comenzo a embestirlo lentamente para que se acostumbrara, a los pocos segundos las embestidas aumentaron de intensidad, llegando al punto sensible en el interior de naruto , haciendolo gritar de placer, el uchiha menor no se quedaba atrás, pero no era tan escandaloso como el rubio, a pesar de la deliciosa presion que ejercian las paredes internas de este, era realmente excitante. Unio sus labios por algunos segundos para trasmitirle todo el amor que sentia por el, mientras se besaban el rubio comenzo a temblar ante el inminente orgasmo que se avecindaba

-sasuke…ya no…aguanto…-jadeaba el rubio bajo sasuke

-yo..agh..naruto…

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, abrazandose fuertemente, el rubio se vino en los ombligos de ambos mientras que el pelinegro lo hizo en el interior del ruio, se dejo caer suavemente sobre el rubio, pues no queria hacerle daño, sus respiraciones erraticas intentaban normalizarlas, por varios minutos tan solo se escucharon estas, llegando a un compas estable y regular, sasuke salio del interior del rubio, se encontraba cansado, pero no soñoliento como el rubio, que con suerte matenia los parpados abiertos, el sonrojo aun permanecia en su moreno rostro, se veia adorable

-sasuke…feliz navidad

-es el mejor regalo que jamas me han dado, gracias naruto…te…amo…-sus mejillas aumentaron de color, pues no muchas veces le decia aquellas palabras

-yo tambien te amo sasuke, y lo hice por ti…-sus ojos se cerraban, ientras el intentaba mantenerlos cerrados

-mejor te ayudo a sacarte eso…para que duermas mas comodo

-gracias…

Un poco torpe sasuke logro sacarle el vestido de sirvienta a naruto, pues tambien a el le estaba ganando el sueño, pesadamente callo sobre la cama con el rubio encima, este ya se habia quedado dormido, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban se arropo junto a naruto, que lo abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura. El uchiha menor deslizo sus manos a la cintura del rubio quedando este abrazado por el, siendo vencido por Morfeo

Esa fue una de las mejores navidades que habian tenido, habian regalado su amor a las personas que mas querian, aquellas que no los habian abandonado en las malas, que a pesar de todo los amaban, eran personas que se merecian cada cosa que tenian, eran personas que merecian un amor verdadero.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Espero que les alla gustado y tenias razon el capitulo anterior tenia una horrible ortografia y redaccion, en este si me fije en eso y lo siento mucho…gracias..feliz año nuevo!!!!!!

Solo un aviso, las actulizaciones de mis otros fic, seran después de la primer semana del proximo años, pues me raptaran de vacaciones, no quiero ir, y no tendre pc…tan sol omi cuader…traere nuevos fic…y sopresas!!!!!


End file.
